Heidi's Mate
by OnyxWolf96
Summary: Heidi Volturi has always gotten whatever she has wanted, with just the swish of her hips and a curve of her lips. But what happens when Heidi actually has to work to get what she wants?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 **No One's POV**

As the bus rolls into the grounds of Volterra, students slowly disembark, chatting excitedly with their friends whilst taking in the large castle in front of them. They shuffle towards the large front doors of the building and are met by their Head of Department, Samuel Hunter, who ushers the group of students inside and guides them through the long hallways decorated with ancient works of art lining the walls. As the small party of people arrives at another set of ornate doors, they find themselves in a large banquet hall of some sort. Some looked around at the grand hall in wonder while others spoke in hushed whispers. A stern voice firmly calls out, "Alright students, listen up..." halting all chatter and garnering the attention of all the students.

Nodding to himself, Professor Hunter looks around at the students before clearing her throat and continuing, "Now, as you all know, you will be attending classes with the rest of Volterra's students, your schedules have been posted on your student portals. You may take the weekend in order to rest, or if you want you can explore the campus, however I expect you all to behave like civilized human beings and not circus animals...". "Dude your dad is bein' such a buzzkill", Tyler mutters to his best friend. Rolling her eyes and running a hand through her shoulder length black locks distractedly, Alex keeps scrolling through her Facebook feed, disinterested with what is going on around her. "...and if I find out that you have partaken in any illegal activity whilst in Volterra you will immediately be flown back home and your grade for this semester will be an automatic F, is that understood?". A chorus of yeses breaks out when suddenly a set of doors on the other side of the large room opens up, "Now now Mister Hunter, I'm sure that there'll be no need for that" a beautiful woman with mahogany tresses walks towards the center of the room dressed in a tight black corset styled dress, her hands folded in front of her and a bright smile on her face flanked by a petite blonde with a disinterested air about her. "Welcome students, to Volterra University", she purrs, her throaty voice captivating the students, "I'm Ms. Volturi, and this is my younger sister Jane." The blonde merely nods her head, not saying a thing. "Dude!" Tyler smacks Alex's arm, "Check it out, she's a total babe, man am I glad I tagged along for this trip." "Yeah..." Alex mutters, slowly looking up from her phone at the shaggy haired blonde, "I'll be sure to tell Heather you said that". Smirking at her friend's suddenly frightened expression the girl looks towards the new voice, seeing her father standing with a tall woman, who honestly looked like she'd stepped right out of a Victoria's Secret catalogue; seconds seem to pass before startled red orbs immediately find curious brown ones.

 **Heidi's POV**

One thought passes through Heidi's mind as she is bombarded by the decadent scent of fresh snow and blueberries, 'mate?' Feeling her beast purr in excitement the woman focuses in on the scent and allows her eyes to roam over the small group of students before suddenly tensing up upon seeing dark orbs staring at her questioningly. Waiting for the man to finish speaking with his students, Heidi stealthily allows herself to watch her mate out of the corner of her eye, seeing the girl run a hand through her hair, watching the toned muscle flex under deliciously tanned skin she can feel her beast urging her to take the girl right then and there, "You look like you're seconds away from just humping her leg", Jane snorts, being sure to use vampire speed so that they aren't overheard. Smirking, Heidi rolls her eyes good naturedly, "Now Jane, jealousy doesn't become you." Turning her attention back towards the students, choosing to ignore Jane's scoffing, Heidi watches the girl quickly look away and a blush slowly creep into her cheeks having been caught staring. 'Oh this will be fun', the vampire grins toothily, she can hear multiple heartbeats rocket at her expression but she only cares about one, close to pouting as she sees her mate distracted by the blonde haired male once more. "Now, i want you all to head up to your rooms and unpack..." I hear the man finish and quickly add, "Jane will be escorting you all to the west wing of the castle, that is where the dormitories are located and she will then show you all to the dining room once dinner is prepared." Hearing an irritated growl from the blonde, Heidi chuckles at the girl's suffering and winks, earning herself a dirty look before Jane turns on her heel and walks away, the crowd of students silently following. Her mate, much to her delight, and the blonde boy stay behind in order to speak with the professor who turns out to be her father, 'Hm...How did i not notice the resemblance before?' the vampire thinks to herself, carefully watching the interaction between the two. She breaks out of her reverie just as they turn to her, "Miss Volturi, this is my daughter Alex and her best friend Tyler". "Hello Miss Hunter", I smile and hold out my hand towards the young girl, I watch her look at my hand before her gaze travels up my arm to my face and she gently takes my hand, I keep from groaning as i feel her warm hand in my own. "Good evening Miss Volturi, I look forward to learning from you", she states, her eyes fixed on my own though i can see them dart towards my lips every now and then, smirking internally my beast purrs, 'Oh my love, I'll teach you everything i know'.

 **A/N: Hey folks, so I decided to write another story about another one of my favorite twilight girls Heidi. Hope you guys like it. Don't worry guys; I'm working on the next chapter of YHGTBKM.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 **No One's POV**

What many people, even some vampires, didn't know was the fact that the Volturi had been giving quite some thought to slowly integrating themselves into human life. Truly, how much more suspicious can one be than an archaic castle in the middle of an old town, where screams would permeate the night air and people would murmur about creatures in the night. Heidi had been quite vocal over the last century or so regarding the need for the vampires of Volterra to assimilate with the people of the village so as not to raise suspicion, the fact that it made it much easier for her to seduce and lure in prey was merely a bonus.

' _One that will no longer be necessary, now that I've met my beloved'_ the vampire thought to herself with a smile, lounging in her spacious bathtub. Running a hand along the rim of the tub she lets her mind wander back to the interaction she'd had with her mate earlier that night, after dinner. It was no secret to the vampire world that Heidi was a woman of insatiable appetites, be it blood or sex. Many likened the vampiress to a succubus, the comparison only brought her amusement, as fun as sex was, blood was something that she couldn't live without.

It was on her way back to her quarters after a "midnight snack" as she'd put it, when she was once more overcome by the scent of her mate, her eyes almost rolling back into her head at the overwhelming lust she smelt in the air. _'My my, I wonder what she's_ _up to'_ Heidi thought, a smirk making its way onto her face as she sauntered down the hall that led to the west wing. Stealthily pressing herself into the shadows, Heidi walked by a majority of the rooms before she came to stand in front of the door that she'd been looking for, _'Ah, so she's in 64 eh?'_ the vampire could hear muffled groans and whimpers from the girl's room, her mind instantly bombarded by images of the girl on her stomach with her hand between her legs and working her fingers fast and deep. Taking a deep breath, inhaling the delicious scent, she slowly knocked on the door, hearing the noises abruptly cut off.

"Wh…Who is it?" a nervous voice called out, the rushing pulse and the mouthwatering scent almost drove Heidi out of her mind, yet she replied in an even tone, "It's me Miss Hunter, I heard some noises as I was doing my rounds and I decided to check up on you, could you open the door please?"Minutes seem to pass, and Heidi could hear rushed movements and the sliding of clothes against skin before the door was quickly wrenched open.

The sight in front of her made her want to push her way into the room; however she kept herself in check. A panting Alex had opened the door, a white tank top hung loosely on her athletic frame, almost transparent with the amount of sweat that made her want to taste every single inch of tan skin on display. Her lower half covered by black gym shorts, hanging low on her hips obviously pulled on in a rush, only made her legs look longer, but what Heidi found the most interesting was the sizeable bulge between her legs. Smirking, she looked up into the flushed face of her mate, whom having realized just now what Heidi had been staring at, had the decency to try and conceal her "little friend" with her hands and laugh awkwardly before clearing her throat.

Raising an eyebrow, with her smirk still in place as she regarded the young girl, Heidi slowly leaned in as though she was about to kiss the girl's cheek, only to move her hair aside and whisper, "If there's anything you need help with Miss Hunter, I'll be on the fifth floor, room 6." Letting her cool breath tickle the girl's ear, Heidi almost cooed at the way the girl's ear twitched before she pulled back. The lust in the air had only increased, and Heidi could hear the hitch in the girl's breath as well as the way her pulse had been kicked into high gear. "Well, now that I see you're in _fine_ condition…" Heidi lets a nail trace the knuckles on the girl's hand, still cupping herself, before looking back into brown orbs now hazy with desire. "…I'll be on my way", with one last lingering look and a bite of her lip, the vampiress turns on her heel and walks off, the clicking of her heels the only sound in the otherwise deathly silent hallway.

Letting out a soft moan, Heidi snaps out of her trance and sees that her hands had ventured down her body while she had been recalling the earlier encounter, ' _well…might as well finish myself off_ ' her mate hadn't showed up, and after waiting for nearly two hours Heidi was desperate for release. She ran her fingers through her warm, wet folds and let out a soft sigh. Slowly inching towards her aching clit, the vampire lets out a hiss of pleasure as she finally presses down on the bundle of nerves, her hunger not abating. Her moans slowly building, fingers working their way deeper as her free hand slowly pinches a nipple, she can feel herself approaching the edge.

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**!

The loud pounding on the door makes her oncoming orgasm dissipate completely and the vampiress can feel her rage building. She had never been denied an orgasm, and the feeling was not a welcome one. Stepping out of the bath and pulling her robe on, she rushes to the door at vampire speed and pulls it open, ready to tear into the person foolish enough to interrupt her when the familiar scent hits her and she freezes, actually freezes… like a damn deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle.

"Miss Hunter…well this is a pleasant surprise…" she drawls, surprise evident in her eyes as she regards the young girl. Looking around at the otherwise empty hallway she slowly steps aside, allowing the girl to enter her room. Pausing at the doorway, with her back to the girl she takes a deep breath as she locks the door. Gathering her wits and a mischievous smirk make its way onto her face before she turns around, ' _Now, maybe this night is turni…ng a…round…_ ' For the second time that night, **the** Heidi Volturi, the most desired woman on the planet, feels her smirk fall from her face as she freezes. _'Oh my…'_

 **A/N** **: Hooooooooooooooboy, never thought I'd see the day where Heidi was the one speechless. She strikes me as a, always needs to have the last word, kinda gal so this must be pretty shocking. Anywhozles peeps, hope ya'll enjoy the story and stay tuned for more gayness. I'll see ya when I see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 **No One's POV**

Heidi stood frozen, staring with wide eyes at her mate. The eloquent vampire opened her mouth to utter something, anything, and yet she just finished snapping her jaw shut with a loud click. Alex, completely oblivious to the inner struggle of the mahogany haired woman was simply pacing the length of the room, running a hand nervously through her untamed locks in an effort to smooth them down, muttering to herself.

After what seems like an eternity she finally stops in front of Heidi. Sighing, the girl steels herself and looks up, determination shining in her brown orbs, "Listen Miss Volturi, I really li…what are y…" the girls eye grow impossibly wide as soft lips crash into her own.

 **Heidi's POV**

I hadn't expected my little gamble from earlier to pay off, seeing the girl now in front of me had nearly made me shout from happiness, another part of me simply wanted to push her down onto the soft silken sheets of my bed, rip her clothes off of that delectable body and make her scream my name till her voice was hoarse, but the moment I saw those glasses on her I froze.

' _Ok, what the hell God?'_ I thought to myself, how a simple accessory can kick my lust into overdrive is beyond me. Ok, so maybe the whole naughty librarian fantasy makes sense now, but still, why the fuck is this so hot. Before I could force out a single word she walked right up to me and looked up, her large brown orbs stared right into mine and the last bit of control that I had all but snapped, rushing forward I gathered her in my arms and pressed my lips to hers, immediately licking at her bottom lip, begging for entrance.

With a groan that only made a fresh wave of arousal sweep through my core, she opens her mouth and the moment my tongue tastes her I can't help but slide my hands down her waist to her hips. Pressing my own body into hers, I can feel the twitch in her shorts as her hips feverishly press back into mine. Pulling back from our kiss, I let my eyes wander across her face, her lips swollen from our kiss and her eyes now darker due to the lust I can see coursing through them. _'Fuuuuck, I want her so bad…but no…I want to do this right'_ I clench my jaw when I feel Alex run her hands down to my ass before she squeezes hard. I wanted nothing more than to have my way with my mate, but the newly discovered romantic in me wanted to at least woo my beloved before we slept together.

"I…I'm afraid we should st-stop Miss Hunter", I force the words out, my beast practically screaming in fury. I can see the arousal still present in her eyes as she regards me, her hands unmoving from their position on my body, she clenches her eyes shut and takes a deep breath. Moving my hands back up, I wrap an arm around her waist and cup her cheek with the other hand, silently begging her to open her eyes.

 **Alex's POV**

Here I am, standing with the woman that was meant to be mine. 'Fuck it, I can't let my mate go', my beast snarling at the very thought that we'd need to be away from the gorgeous woman for even a second. My father had told me when I was only six years old that one day I would meet the person I was destined to be with forever. "You'll know when you see them Alex, you just will", my mother had joined in when I asked my parents how they'd known they were mates. My mother had known my father their entire life, having lived a few houses away from one another, they'd even attended the same high school. Yet, they hadn't gotten together till they were both of age, only recognizing each other as mates once they did. Mom had then placed a hand on my father's shoulder and the two had shared an intimate smile, of course I had gagged at the two of them being all lovey-dovey but a part of me, even then, had wanted something like what my parents had.

Sighing, I open my eyes and stare at the curious crimson orbs; nuzzling the hand on my cheek I pressed a kiss into the cool palm before taking her hand in mine. Running the tip of my index finger from the slender wrist to the first knuckle, I look back into now black orbs and clearly state, "I know what you are." Seeing her eyes widen once more before her brows soon furrow in confusion, I silently prayed that she'd handle this information well.

 **Heidi's POV**

Those five words were all I heard in that moment, pure panic ran through my body. A part of me was relieved at the reaction, having expected the young girl to go running for the hills once I'd confessed my true identity. However, another, more sensible, part of me was confused. "Wh-What do you mean Miss Hunter?" I whispered, trying to compose myself, her face was still inches from mine. I watched her smile gently before she continued in an even tone, "I've known what you were the minute I saw your eyes…I just needed proof and when you came to my room I could smell it on you."

The confidence and lack of fear in the girl's voice once more floored me, how did this mortal know about the existence of my kind, I feared to think that perhaps my mate had encountered more of my kind.

A loud snarl abruptly tore through my throat, startling my mate, but I couldn't help it. The very thought of another vampire anywhere near my mate was…it was unacceptable. _'I'd tear the fucking thing to pieces'_ , my beast seethed. I knew that I needed to control my anger, fearing that I'd frighten my mate even further if I failed to do so. What I didn't expect was for the girl to step close, and slowly pull off her glasses, her eyes now flashing golden. Immediately I fell silent, the constant growls trailing off as I slowly lifted my hands and held her face, "w…what are you?" I enquired, head titled as I looked her over.

After silently staring at me for a few minutes a large grin broke out on her face and she reached behind me, in one swift move I was in her arms and my legs were securely wrapped around her waist. My eyes once more darkened, _'well…that was unexpected.'_

 **Alex's POV**

The moment I pulled her into my arms and lifted her, I felt two strong legs wrap themselves around my waist and almost growled at the pressure I felt on my cock. Looking down, I was disappointed that her robe was still on. Suddenly I felt nails scratch against my scalp and a hand tugged my hair back till my eyes were once more staring into those beautiful crimsons. "Miss Hunter, I do believe I asked you a question", her brow arched in a challenging way.

I could tell from the way her legs clenched around me that Heidi was just as effected by our position as I was so I slowly walked backwards till the back of my knees hit the edge of the bed. Slowly lowering myself down until I was sitting, Heidi was now straddling me, her arms around my neck as she stared into my eyes. "How about I don't tell you and you guess", I replied with a smirk. Heidi simply raised an eyebrow before she let out a loud laugh, the sound causing a spark of arousal to go through me. I surprised when she slowly reached for the edge of the robe she was wearing. I could feel myself twitch, eyes now glued to the sash that she was fiddling with. The smirk now gone, I couldn't tear my eyes away as she slowly inched the robe open, nearly out of my mind with lust, when she suddenly stopped just before her breasts were visible.

"How about…you tell me and then I give you what you want?" she drawled, her voice dripping with the promise of pleasure as she ran her hand down her stomach till she reached the apex of her thighs, I did let out a low growl when her hand slipped down and cupped her sex, completely blocking it from my hungry eyes. Chuckling, the vampire lifts her hips slightly before grinding down on her hand, leaning forward she rests her forehead on my shoulder, letting out a loud moan.

"F-Fine…fine, I'll tell you" I relented; the scent of Heidi's arousal was getting to be too much for me. Heidi leaned back, her hand now still against her sex and she regarded me with an expectant look, "I'm…a lycan."

 **Heidi's POV**

' _Well fuck me.'_

 **A/N:** **Yoooooooooooooooooooo, yes I know I know, I'm an asshole, but you saw what Heidi said, she wants to woo her girl. Anywho, hope ya'll enjoyed and you know the drill, see ya when I see ya!**


End file.
